Hace calor
by nedia
Summary: Pensamientos de la pareja....realmente soy malisima en los sumary y en poner titulo a mis historias..pero les invito a que lean y opinen ustedes mismos
1. Ranma

Es muy molesto encontrarme tus ojos ofendidos cuando yo…¡demonios Akane! No he tenido nada que ver!

Ella se abalanzo sobre mi. Ya la conoces maldita sea! ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?

No me vengas con el cuento otra vez. Sabes que no disfruto que me utilicen a su antojo. Venga ya Akane! No empieces de nuevo con sus cuerpos! Te digo que no me interesan, que no me importan…¿Qué quieres escuchar realmente, baka? **¿Qué tan solo tu cuerpo es el que me deja paralizado? ¿el que consigue hipnotizarme?**

Esta bien. Ya veo que la cosa va amainando. Se nota en tu ligero sonrojo y en tu tartamudeo. Crees poder contestarme a eso. Pero tu y yo sabemos que cuando soy asi de sincero tu mente se nubla y tu inocencia sale a flote.

Aunque lo siguiente debi haberlo supuesto tambien. Si no encuentras palabras para tu defensa, en seguida utilizas tu técnica. ¿de donde demonios sacaras ese estupido mazo? Te juro, Akane, que cuando lo sepa vas a echarlo de menos.

Maldita sea, ya no porque me hagas daño..tu te encargas de que eso no suceda, sino mas bien porque de cierta manera, arruinas el momento perfecto en el que yo me abalanzaría y te comería a besos.

Desde lo alto puedo apreciar el brillo de lo que parece ser una cámara. Después de todo, no hubiera podido tocarte. Te vuelvo a repetir que tu hermana Nabiki esta al acecho de cualquier cosa. Estoy seguro de que sospecha algo.

… ¿algo como que?...Han pasado tres años desde que llegue al dojo por primera vez. Y si, al menos soy capaz de coquetear contigo libremente, no consigo pasar de ello. Llámame cobarde, pero siempre refreno todos esos impulsos que me aguardan cada día de poder declararme totalmente.

No se si serán tus ojitos color café que me miran con cierta ilusión cuando ese momento parece que va a llegar.

O tu impaciencia cuando ves que no prosigo tras, tan solo poder decir tu nombre.

Puede ser incluso que tu carita me nuble a mi; que tu belleza me haga de nuevo ser el chiquillo aquel de dieciséis años que jamás se atrevió a mirarte mas de cinco minutos seguidos si tu también me mirabas a mi.

Porque ya deberías suponer boba, que cuando tú no te percatas siempre ando admirándote. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eres tan….tu, Kawaikune.

Esa fresca sonrisa que mantienes en tu rostro cuando estas apacible. Ese brillo de tus ojos tan característico, que demuestran tanto tu alegría como tu orgullo, tu tristeza o tu admiración. Incluso esos pequeños gestos tan propios. Como cuando cruzas el entrecejo porque algo no te cuadra; porque no estas de acuerdo con algo o simplemente porque ves aparecer alguna de mis otras, como se hacen llamar, prometidas.

E incluso, ese gesto tan infantil que tienes pero que me vuelve tan loco. Cuando muerdes tu labio expresando tu resignación o exasperación.

Pero no debería desviarme tanto del tema. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ah si! ¿Por qué demonios no puedo acercarme y simplemente besarte? Es una idea bastante atrayente…que jamás realizaría por su puesto. Jamás me atrevería a tocarte sin tu consentimiento. Aunque casi podría jurar que es lo que tú deseas. No creas que soy un egocéntrico….es solo….tu aire romántico que te envuelve. Presumes de no ser tan tonta como las otras y de no caer rendida a los pies de nadie. Pero tu sabes que es solo ese aire soñador; esa esperanza de que sea el chico el que de un paso adelante, lo que te impide reconocer que morirías por besarme.

Debería distraerme menos. Miro a través de la puerta semiabierta del dojo y veo la luz tenue del atardecer. Igual llevo aquí unas dos horas….la ultima media hora no recuerdo haber hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti.

Y es cuando noto tu presencia y mis sentidos van dirigidos hacia ti. Tu fragancia me envuelve y me sonsaca una sonrisa. Y girando la cabeza puedo verte, en la puerta de entrada con mirada inquieta y anhelante.

Irónicamente te atreves a burlarte de mi "estas descuidado" y cruzo el entrecejo levemente. Me divierte que lo digas, pero no es cuestión de decirte que es tu culpa niña terca.

Tanteo el terreno y tu mirada me dice que andas buscando algo….¿pelear? ¿contra ti?...no puedo Akane….es imposible luchar contra ti…la razón es simple….oh Vamos! No empieces que contra ellas si que lucho…demonios! Eres diferente! No puedo hacerte daño porque eso seria un suicidio para mi…¿no entiendes?...parece ser que no….Por Kami-Sama si eres rebelde…tengo que esquivar una de tus patadas… no se porque te empeñas tanto… sabes que, sin ganas de ser un prepotente, te puedo siempre.

Te quedas quieta un momento, con la cabeza agachada. Trago saliva porque, si te he hecho daño al apartarme pequeña, juro que no respondo por mi.

Pero levantas la cabeza lentamente. Y una sonrisa diferente cubre tu rostro. Y es entonces cuando comprendo que el "te puedo siempre" queda vago en mis oídos, y que…por el contrario….puedes conmigo aun sin quererlo.

Tu flequillo se pega a tu frente y cae sobre tus ojos. Hace calor.

Tus ojos se entrecierran de una forma demasiado astuta. Mucho calor.

Y tu sonrisa traviesa se acerca a mi cuando te atreves a acercarte de manera sinuosa. No haría falta que contonearas tus caderas de manera tan excesiva. Sin que lo intentes, tienes un caminar seductor, atrayente.

¿Qué pretendes hacer? Me estas poniendo nervioso. No sueles ser….tan coqueta….no intencionadamente al menos. ¿Cuál es la via de escape mas segura?...sin duda…reír…te sentirás ofendida y de nuevo tu brote de mal genio saldrá a la luz. Y entonces podré salir del apuro. Porque me estas matando Akane. No te acerques mas…maldita sea….¿no ves que lo único que consigues es que quiera besarte? ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Tu mirada me confirma que estas sorprendida y asustada. Tu inocencia no tiene límites y a veces me asombro de que ya tengamos diecinueve años. Es una posición rara, lose. Conseguiste agarrarme por sorpresa y tiraste de mi tan fuerte que caí encima de ti. Suerte que me pude sostener con mis brazos para no aplastarte.

Nuestros rostros están tan cerca que siento como tus mejillas arden. Y se nota que tu intención no había sido esa. Que no esperabas quedar en esa situación. ¿Cómo pretendes que me pueda controlar?

Trago saliva casi dolorosamente, con miedo a estropear el momento. Y entonces tu risa se cuela en mis oidos. Con ingenuidad pregunto con mi mirada y tu te limitas a restregarte tu mejilla.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de que mi trenza a caído sobre tu rostro. "me haces cosquillas" susurras con timidez.

Y no puedo creer que seas la marimacho que me ofreció su sonrisa la primera vez que llegue a Nerima. Ni la que, en ese mismo día, me atacaste con una mesa.

No puedo creer que hayan pasado tres años y que aun no sea capaz de confesarte que en mis ojos no hay ninguna otra que no seas tu.

¿sabes lo duro que fue afrontarlo? Me concienciaba de que era imposible. Que a mi solo me interesaban las artes marciales. Pero era estar todo el dia pendiente de ti. Necesitaba saber donde estabas y como estabas. No es por ser celoso….pero que narices! Odiaba las visitas de P-Chan a tu cuarto.

No hubo dia mas raro que cuando te enteraste de la verdad de Ryoga. Por un lado estaba feliz. Por fin ese cretino tuvo lo que se merecía. Por otro lado no sabia como poder acercarme a ti. Estabas dolida y confundida. Te sentías avergonzada y cuando me presente en tu cuarto para poder hablar contigo, supe que habías cambiado. Me echaste educadamente de tu cuarto con un "por favor déjame sola" que me helo la sangre. No se si lo supiste alguna vez pero vele tu sueño en la ventana toda la noche. Me preocupaba que te derrumbaras y estuvieras sola.

Sin embargo, pareciste madurar de un golpe. A la mañana siguiente fuiste totalmente de nuevo mi akane. Supe que hablaste con Ryoga y que le pediste un tiempo para pensar si podía perdonarte. Me alegro ver que la bofetada que el recibió aun le duraba el día siguiente. Le confesé que no se preocupara. Que tu sabrías perdonarle. Si bien es cierto que no puedo verte cerca de el, Ryoga es mi mejor amigo. No pude permitir verlo llorar tan desconsoladamente.

Y no me defraudaste. Tu honesto corazón hizo que tras un mes, tu relación con Ryoga fuera de nuevo, de lo mas cortes y normal.

Sonrio con cariño y me intento separar de ti. Pero tus piernas andan enrolladas con las mías y me temo que no consigo separarme sino acercarme mas. Pequeña pervertida…¿Por qué mantienes esa picara sonrisa?

Con destreza me acerco hasta tus labios y es entonces cuando pierdes tu sonrisa porque sabes que no llevas el control.

Tus ojos me miran curiosos y tímidos. Y yo, todo un caballero, alzo un poco más mi rostro y alcanzo tu frente, donde deposito un suave roce con mis labios. Se que puedo recibir por ello. Se que podrías pegarme ahora mismo, destrozarme si quisieras. Pero no me preguntes porque…no me importa en absoluto.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se apodera de mi cara. Me levanto con cuidado de no aplastarte. Cuando quieras volvemos a entrenar, te hago saber como despido. Si, me tengo que marchar porque tenerte asi solo para mi no acarrearía buenas consecuencias. No respondería de mis actos.

Hace mucho calor. Lo mejor será ir a tomar una ducha de agua fría.


	2. Akane

Como las odio! Las odio Las odio Las odio! Y a ti también pedazo de….baka! Zoquete!

¿Por qué te dejas siempre abrazar? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo ahora? Me miro en el espejo y no veo sino una tonta de ojos café que no paran de llorar. No te confundas! Lloran de rabia. Porque mi orgullo queda dañado. Mi dignidad. ¿Quién no sabe ya en Nerima que eres mi prometido? Estupido! Mi prometido. No el de ellas.

Desde que llegaste he tenido que lidiar con personajes tan raros y tan extravagantes…casi como tu. Demonios! Están locas! Y para colmo no puedo siquiera rozarlas.

Hasta tu llegada yo era conocida como una artista marcial. Ahora tan solo parezco una aspirante si me comparo con ellas.

Mil demonios!

Ya se que estas en la ventana pesado! ¿no ves que no quiero abrirte? No quiero verte! No porque me volverás a convencer de que tu no tuviste nada que ver. Y…maldita sea! Ya lo se…ya lo se…pero es que ellas….bueno….ellas son…preciosas y tu…Por Kami-Sama…vete de un puñetera vez de la ventana!

Por fin se acaba el día….vaya horror de día. No me apetece ni bajar a cenar. Kasumi me ha debido llamar unas tres veces. No es por hacerle el feo….estoy tan cansada. Cansada de todo. De ellas…de ellos….del compromiso arreglado.

Bufo resignada y me sobresalto al escuchar un golpeteo en la puerta. Ah! Eres tu…¿desde cuando utilizas la puerta para entrar en mi cuarto?...¿que es eso que llevas?..un plato de comida!... Oh Ranma….rayos…cuando quieres eres tan…tan amable conmigo.

Sonríes con timidez y me brindas el suculento plato. Debería demostrarte que aun sigo enfadada….debería tirarte el plato a la cara y echarte de mi habitación….debería darte una buena bofetada….Debería hacer tantas cosas que en estos momentos no siento! Tomo con algo de apuro el plato y susurro un débil "gracias" que es correspondido con una sonrisa tuya más amplia.

OOoOOoOOoOOoOO

Suspiro pesadamente. Deben ser las dos de la madrugada. Hace tanto calor que no puedo dormir. ¿Por qué eres así conmigo cuando estamos a solas? Como el otro día en el gimnasio….¿que tengo que pensar de ti, entonces?... ¿Qué quizás sí sientes algo por mi después de todo? ¿o que solo te burlas de nuevo?

Que calor por Kami-Sama! Necesito un vaso de agua. El suelo está frío y un cosquilleo impaciente recorre mis pies. Que gustito se siente!

Miro a través de la ventana de la cocina. A pesar de ser de noche, la luz de la luna es suficiente como para dejar ver de forma tenue el jardín.

Pero….¿que ha sido eso?...Oh por favor!...¿hay alguien en el gimnasio?...¿debería despertar a alguien? ¿llamar a Ranma?

Ja! Ni soñarlo…me imagino su mueca superior….su expresión de orgullo excesivo…de eso nada. Me armaré de lo que primero que vea a mano y me encargaré yo misma del intruso o intrusa….no tengo miedo….nada…nada de miedo. Soy una artista marcial ¿no?...Kami –Sama! Pero si estoy temblando….debería haber llamado a papa.

Me quedo totalmente paralizada. ¿Qué haces tú a estas horas en el gimnasio?...parece que no te has percatado de mi presencia….y no sale de mi misma el llamarte…¿para que?...si estas tan concentrado…solo serviría para distraerte y sería una inoportuna…y…sinceramente…una tonta…porque poder disfrutarte de esta manera…mientras tu entrenas…y sola….es una autentica bendición. Oh por favor! Al final voy a ser yo la pervertida.

¿Qué..que?...¿desde cuando te has acercado a mi? Sácate esa sonrisa burlona de tu rostro….es el calor que hace lo que consigue teñirme las mejillas de color….serás engreído y prepotente….NO te estaba espiando tarado!

Tu carcajada consigue que me quede ensimismada….demonios…debo ser tan predecible…intento evitar que mi mirada caiga en la tuya pero es irremediable. Tan profunda como un océano. Tan exquisita como el agua en un caluroso día de verano.

Me susurras que no puedes esperarme siempre…¿Qué significa?...y me quedo literalmente helada cuando decides traspasar esa pequeña frontera entre los dos y me besas. Un beso ansioso que me deja paralizada y que…mierda!...no he respondido.

"si tenía que esperar a que tu lo hicieras podríamos haber envejecido"…dices divertido…y…¿eso es una insinuación? ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?...¿cómo es eso de coquetear?...nunca lo he hecho…oh por favor! Soy patética para esto.

Tu risa de nuevo me envuelve y por supuesto esta vez no me quedo paralizada. Cruzo el entrecejo y con una mueca de enfado me voy del gimnasio. Eso es lo que haría si no me mantuvieras cogida del brazo…Baka! Sueltame ahora mismo! No me chistes! Ni se te ocurra mandarme callar! Estoy en MI gimnasio y chillo si me da la real gana!

Noto tus labios de nuevo sobre mi. Pero ¿Quién te crees que eres? Me revuelvo bajo tus brazos e intento separarme….Kami-Sama sabe que lo intento! Lo juro!...Haces más presión sobre mis labios y lo único que quiero en estos momentos es chillarte lo prepotente y grosero que me pareces.

Un error, debo admitir. Utilizas el que te quiera reprochar para meter tu lengua juguetona en mi boca y oh por favor!¿como demonios besas tan estupendamente? ¿cómo no rendirme ante tu sabroso sabor? Me aferro a tu camiseta porque creo que el suelo se tambalea y cierro los ojos a la vez que suavizo mi movimiento. Se que estoy rindiéndome ante ti. Se que consigues dominarme….pero no me importa en absoluto. Porque lo único en que puedo pensar es en ti. En este beso. En lo que estoy sintiendo. Y maldita sea que calor hace!

No era mi intención suspirar para demostrar mi queja cuando te separas de mi. Abochornada bajo mi mirada. ¿Qué debería decir ahora? Si tuviera que hacer lo que en estos momentos quiero sería acercarte de nuevo hasta mi y alcanzar tus labios de nuevo. No lo entiendo. Quiero besarte…quiero sentirte…Estoy asustada…necesito que de nuevo me toques.

Y sin embargo…las mariposas que siento en mi vientre se asemejan mucho a la sensación de un corte de digestión cuando te oigo susurrar valiente tontería…"por fin se la manera de dominar a la fiera"

No puedo creerlo…no puedo creerte…¿realmente eres tan…TAN estupido? No…si en verdad resultaste ser valiente.

No me explico como sabías cual iba a ser mi reacción…tarado. Sabías perfectamente que te iba a pegar una bofetada y de nuevo me sujetas con fuerza y convicción. ¿Qué pretendes realmente, Ranma? No es para nada gracioso…no se porque sonríes….ni porque de repente te pones tan serio…pero..espera…no vuelvas a acercarte a mi. No esperes que después de lo que me has dicho aún encima vaya a compensarte…

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa…y notó que el calor se agolpa en mis mejillas…porque lo que estoy sintiendo…nunca…no…Ranma…¿de verdad estoy sintiéndote?...¿resulta que no soy tan marimacho como siempre me dices?...¿te gusto?

Tu boca recorre mi cuello y no puedo ya pensar. Solo siento tu camino…porque donde depositas tus besos siento que me quema…porque estoy ahogándome en este calor y no se donde prestar atención…si en tus besos o en tu mano que con firmeza se atreve a buscar mi piel bajo la camiseta de mi pijama.

No entiendo porque siento la necesidad de tocarte…pero siempre he sido impulsiva…¿Por qué negarme ahora a estos impulsos?...Asciendo por tu torso hasta tu hombro y agarro con picardía tu trenza. Te separas un poco para poder mirarme y una sonrisa; estúpida lo se, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo, sale de mi rostro.

Entonces te acercó un poco más y me permito el lujo de posar mis labios sobre tu cuello. He de reconocer que has crecido porque he de ponerme de puntillas para llegar hasta tu oreja. Tu respiración me enloquece y acelera mis besos. Se que no soy buena besando pero te juro que ni eso me intimida. Solo quiero sentirte…y que tu disfrutes conmigo…cosa que consigo por momentos. No es por ser prepotente pero puedo adivinar y confirmar que lo estas disfrutando…no me preguntes por que….pero me siento realmente…bonita…." Kawai" como susurras con una voz ronca y seductora.

Pero…sabes que también soy orgullosa….y he de admitir que me cuesta horrores hacer lo que voy a hacer. Me acerco hasta tu oído….quiero hacerte saber…que no, que" no has logrado calmar a la fiera".

Y es cuando me siento poderosa….sí…he arruinado un buen…un tremendísimo momento….pero de esos…juraría que quedan más. Y sin embargo tu cara completamente sorprendida vale la pena.

Sí…te he dejado ahí parado…yo ya me vuelvo a la cama.. deberías conocerme…y se que me conoces. Por eso…no entiendo como no te anticipaste a mis movimientos. Sabías que no iba a dejar que la humillación de antes quedara en el olvido. No olvido Ranma…y más cuando llevo las de ganar.

Me muerdo el labio ansiosamente cuando cierro la puerta de mi cuarto, una vez que ya estoy dentro. Maldita sea….que situación tan….….que calor hace este verano!

Resoplo y una sonrisa traviesa cubre mi rostro. Se que esta me la guardaras. Pero espero que me la cobres de una manera parecida a esta noche.

Tu y yo solos….elige el lugar….en el dojo…la cocina…en el baño…tu habitación. Elige el lugar, Ranma…y solo proponme las reglas….veremos quien gana a quien en otra de estas "inusuales" batallas.

**Hola!!! Como estais?? Gracias mil a la gente que me ha dejado review!! En serio muchas gracias.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este fragmento también. Ya sabéis…podéis escribirme lo que penséis….si escribo bien..si escribo mal…si es una tontería…o si os hace pasar un buen rato leyendo! (que esa es la intención)**

**Un beso enorme!! Y gracias de nuevo!!!**


	3. RanmaII

Como odio este sitio….odio esta habitación…odio este incómodo sofá…y odio esa cama donde te encuentras echada.

Y odio verte como te veo. Dormida. Con magulladuras en tu preciosa cara. Con el brazo enyesado. Con esa respiración relajada….tanto que da escalofríos. Y esa palidez en tu rostro.

Por kami-Sama…Akane….cariño…despierta por favor. No seas tan injusta con nosotros. No seas así conmigo. No me hagas sufrir de esta manera.

Como odio este sofá. Me inclino sobre mis rodillas, aguantando el peso sobre mis codos. Me llevo las manos a mi boca para no dejar escapar mi desesperación a través de palabras malsonantes.

Siento tantísima rabia que noto mi rostro tirante. Y no pestañeo…por miedo a perderme el momento en que despiertes. Porque…maldita sea…akane..tienes que despertar. ¿me oyes, baka? Despierta de una jodida vez.

Ni siquiera he notado cuando Kasumi ha entrado al cuarto. Me sonríe con cariño…me gustaría poder responder también de la misma manera. Pero creo que más bien ha quedado como una mueca vacía de sentimiento.

Me dice algo que no atino muy bien a escuchar, a pesar del silencio que envuelve la habitación. Sin embargo, asiento sin poder hablar.

Cuando sale del cuarto, creo entender que se han marchado a casa a descansar.

Suspiro pesadamente y miro el despertador que hay sobre la mesilla. Las doce y media de la noche.

Y mi mente recrea el episodio….más bien lo imagina…De todos modos ..Si tú siempre sales a correr bien de mañana…¿cómo se te ocurrió salir al atardecer?...Ya se, ya se que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza hacerte este reproche…pero permíteme, pequeña, que busque alguna explicación razonable.

Porque sino no me quedara otra que pensar en la mala suerte….y no puedo creer que incluso ella sea tan cruel y desalmada.

Vuelvo a suspirar con desesperanza. Y una triste sonrisa cubre mi rostro cuando, al menos, agradezco algo en todo este entuerto. Y es que…sino fueras una artista marcial…quizá de ésta no te salvabas. Doy gracias a Dios de que tus reflejos sean rápidos.

El coche quedó destrozado. Milagrosamente al conductor no le pasó nada grave.Y…por desgracia…por una broma macabra del destino…a ti te dio de lleno la chapa que salió disparada del auto. Conseguiste salir del paso desbocado de la maquina…pero cuando el coche se estrelló contra un muro…..mejor no imaginarlo.

Tus ojos se abren lentamente. Parpadean un poco, demasiado rápido..supongo que para acostumbrarte a la tenue luz de la habitación.

Susurras mi nombre con algo de esfuerzo….y no puedo creer que con tan solo decir mi nombre y ver tus ojos cafés consigas relajarme como ningún otro ha conseguido en estas horas.

Y sé que parezco un niño pequeño…y se que no debería…y se que no puedo controlarme…que las lágrimas salen por sí solas y que una sonrisa nerviosa escapa de mis labios…y me acercó consternado…y…Diantres…no puedo evitar el abrazarte…quizá te esté haciendo algo de daño…pero déjame Akane…déjame sentirte…Y la preocupación parece que va desapareciendo cuando noto tu suave mano sobre mi cabello.

Sin embargo no dejo de llorar desconsoladamente. Y noto como tiemblo entre tus manos. Y siento tu sonrisa compasiva y placentera…y me separo porque no voy a permitirme el no ver ese tesoro que me ofreces.

Te explico un poco por encima. Conforme hablo tus ojos me miran extrañados. Entiendo que no entiendas el porque estoy enfadado…no lo entiendo ni yo. Pero te digo que no vas a salir a esas horas sola nunca más. Que no me voy a separar de ti nunca.

Que no me enoje dices con una sonrisa temblorosa….vale…bien…me calmo.

Intentas recostarte sobre las almohadas y una mueca de dolor cruza tu carita. Y con una mirada aterrorizada me preguntas el porque…el porque no te puedes mover con facilidad.

Suspiro de nuevo. Va a ser duro…nose muy bien como empezar a explicarte que….Akane…no espera…escúchame…no te destapes aún.

La sábana cae en un lateral. Y miras fijamente tu muslo izquierdo…vendado con gasas manchadas de sangre…ha debido volver a supurar. Aunque solo haya pasado una escasa hora desde que te la hubieran cambiado.

Cruzas el entrecejo e intentas…yo se que intentas mover la pierna. Ya se que lo intentas, cariño.

Pero no te responde. Y atemorizada levantas tu mirada. Y tus ojitos vidriosos me preguntan con desmoralización….y no me queda otro remedio que contestarte con tristeza y desaliento.

No llores pequeña…si las cosas van bien dentro de unas dos semanas se verán progresos.

Te tapas con las manos y bajas la cabeza…y nose si debería acercarme a ti o mantenerme alejado.

Diantres…contigo la mayoría de las veces no sé como actuar. Mierda!...a la mierda lo que debería o no debería hacer.

Siento que tengo que abrazarte. Necesito abrazarte…necesito que dejes de llorar.

Y pasa el rato y vas calmándote…y yo sigo acariciando tu pelo azulado. "si que lo llevas largo" dejo caer sonriente.

Sorbes por la nariz y resoplas para dejar definitivamente de llorar…"no tanto…no exageres…aún no me llega a los hombros"

Y sonrío tiernamente. Y te beso el pelo en un instante fugaz. Puede que sea una cursilada…me da igual.

Apoyas tu cabeza en mi hombro. La verdad es que estoy sentado al borde de la cama y algo ladeado…¿y qué?...ya mantendré el equilibrio como pueda.

"¿no te vas a dormir a casa?"….Carcajeo unos segundos y te sonrojas…"ya sabes que no"….me miras con una mueca de fingido enfado…eso me hace reír….me recuerdas de nuevo a cuando eras una niña.

"primero llamaré a una enfermera" y te señalo con la cabeza tu pierna izquierda.."después tú te taparas porque….bueno…tus piernas son preciosas y ese corto camisón no ayuda mucho"….vuelvo a reír al ver tu sonrojo y como te apresuras a taparte con la sábana.

"y por último me quedaré aquí, a tu lado"

"pero ese sofá se ve muy incómodo" Si tú supieras…."no, que va" te hago saber desplomándome sobre el asiento. Diantres….intento que no se vea mi gesto de dolor…y es que creo que me acabo de dejar las costillas.

Tu risa hace que odie menos este sitio…que odie menos esta habitación. Y solo quiero dedicarme a mirarte con soltura….a verte dormir…si es que no me duermo yo primero.

**Notas de mi!: Holaaa!! ¿cómo estáis? Espero que…bueno…jajaja no tengais muchas ganas de agredirme después de este relato tan corto y tan…eh…raro?...Realmente no quería que fuera tan "dramático"…solo he escrito dos capitulos y ala! Ya meto un accidente….pero es que se me ocurrió mientras trabajaba…y si no lo escribía me iba a volver loca. Así que me quedé aquí, en el ordenador, hasta las tantas…pensando de que forma quedaría mejor.**

**El resultado aquí esta….ya me direis si os ha gustado… La verdad es que tengo que agradecer mil los reviews que me habeis dejado escritos.**

**Am! Y siento mucho la tardanza…es que el tiempo no lo puede controlar nadie…En fin.**

**Con confianza ¿vale? Que aunque no recibo muy bien las criticas en caliente…luego en frio aprendo de ellas…reconozco que me sirven de mucho.**

Agradecimientos especiales (sí..a ti que me dejaste review en el anterior capitulo!): Vidas(los siguientes capítulos vendrán con más batallitas..lo prometo!) Janix (guau!me sentí super halagada al leer tu review!!gracias por ello) Vivian Alejandra (este cap. Ha sido como una paradita…en los demás seguiran igual de traviesos que en los primeros) AkaneKagome (por supuesto Akane me gusta luchadora…no se rendirá tan fácilmente!jeje)Elena (gracias gracias gracias) We-love-Kappei-sama (madre mia que nombre más largo jeje…gracias…me tengo que pasar por tu profile y terminarme de leer tus historias…que una de ellas la comencé hace mucho pero como no tengo casi tiempo…en fin!) Carolina (jejeje estoy de acuerdísimo contigo!! Gracias) Demonio( a ver si consigo que en esta historia los personajes den tres pasos hacia delante y como mucho uno hacia atrás..y no al reves! Jeje gracias) Cynthia (ayy siento no haberos respondido antes los reviews…espero que no te importe! Gracias por tu apoyo!!) Anahi…(ayyy..snif…graciaaas…si es que ¿Qué haríamos sin vuestro apoyo?)

Bueno…siento de nuevo que sea tan cortito…espero que el que haya acelerado un poco esto no os importe demasiado..prometo que los demás capis seguiran su juego! Jeje


	4. Sabor a palomitas

Y otra más voló hacia mi escote. Suspiré con cansancio…Santa paciencia.

Te miro de mala manera y tú tan solo sonríes y me diriges una mirada traviesa.

Como un niño.

Subo el volumen con el mando y de reojo advierto que estas a punto de lanzarme otra palomita.

Que te pasa maldita sea….pesado. Te encoges de hombros mientras me confiesas que la película te aburre.

Socarronamente te lanzo una sonrisa. Como te aburres has decidido importunarme…tocarme las narices. Que decisión más adulta, Ranma! ¿no has podido pensar que a mi sí me gusta la película?

¿cómo? Baka…idiota…No vuelvas a repetir eso. "a una chica tan poco femenina no le puede gustar esta pastelada"

Cojo una de las muletas que descansan al lado del sofá de mi casa y te la lanzo con enfado. Ya se que la esquivas sin problemas…no hace falta que alardees sobre tus reflejos …. Solo era para que supieras que estoy cabreada…baka.

Kasumi entra en el salón con su gran sonrisa característica…anunciando no se que de...¿qué?...dime que es una broma…No no y no!...Kasumi no puede hacerme esto.

Cruzo el entrecejo porque tu ya le estas deseando buen viaje. Estupido..¿te vas a quedar tan tranquilo?...así…tan pancho….La única persona que queda en esta casa además de tu y yo se marcha de viaje y pasa una noche fuera…y tú…grandísimo idiota te quedas tan sereno.

Te sonrojas violentamente y casi podría decir que resulta tierno. Pero la lucidez de nuevo entra en mi cabeza …solos…tú y yo…por una noche.

Mi mente empieza a volar y la tengo que frenar bruscamente porque me doy cuenta de cómo me estas mirando…y lo peor….de como adivinas mis pensamientos.

"pervertida"….tu voz suena divertida…casi chistosa. Y sin una pizca de remordimiento, te tiro la otra muleta…sí…esa que te da en la cabeza.

Te hago saber que me siento ofendida. ¿Qué por que?...¿que solo era una broma?...bueno…Nose…quizá porque tenemos 19 años ya…y…bueno..aaaaaghh!! eres odioso…no entiendes nada…me gustaría salir corriendo del salón y meterme en mi cuarto y no ver tu careto en todo el resto del día.

Me tengo que conformar con girar la cara para que no veas ni mi sonrojo ni mi enfado. Maldita recuperación.

De reojo aprecio como tu sonrisa ha desaparecido y te rascas la nuca, confuso. Sales del salón farfullando algo de hacer la cena.

No me digno siquiera en decirte que Kasumi la dejó preparada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me muerdo el labio resignadamente… y es que…por mucho que lo intente…no voy a poder acercarme hasta la otra muleta…al otro lado del salón.

Me muero de hambre….pero ni pienso llamarte para pedir tu ayuda. Antes me quedo sin cenar.

Además…hará más de hora y media que no te veo ni te oigo por la casa. Desconsiderado. Seguramente habrás ido al gimnasio…a entrenar…para variar.

Por eso cuando ya estoy a punto de caer y siento tu presencia, me vuelvo a sentar con rapidez… obvio que no me cuesta…no me he podido mover mucho del sofá. Me fijo detenidamente en el televisor…que no se note que quería ir a por la muleta y no he podido..que no se note que quería ir a la cocina a cenar.

"¿interesante?" me preguntas con voz algo seria….."mucho" te hago saber…. Y por primera vez…me doy cuenta del "gran documental sobre los caracoles" como lees en la parte baja de la pantalla…."sí que debe serlo"..susurras con algo de diversión en tu tono.

¡Maldita sea…..Demonios! Te miro detenidamente…desafiante…¿Qué vas a hacer…meterte conmigo?...pero mi mirada cambia repentinamente cuando me doy cuenta de que traes una bolsa del restaurante de Ukyo…y …no puedo evitarlo…mi mente ya forma imágenes en las que aparecéis los dos…lo que acarrea mi mal humor.

"La cena ya estaba preparada…¿Por qué fuiste al restaurante de Ukyo?" Me dices que te apetecía verla…y tal cual me confiesas la razón me quedo helada en el sofá…y siento un extraño peso sobre mi estómago…un poco más arriba… Pero sé que es porque tengo hambre…no es por otra cosa…¿Por qué razón iba a ser, si no?

"¿Qué tal está?"…aunque la verdad me importe muy poco en estos momentos como esté Ukyo-chan.

Y si te soy sincera…no llego a escuchar la respuesta. Me levanto e intento de nuevo alcanzar mi muleta…es que…sinceramente…se me fueron las ganas de cenar. Tan solo quiero ir a mi cuarto.

No me doy ni cuenta de cómo me acercas la muleta y no te respondo cuando me preguntas si quiero que me ayudes.

Bueno…no soy celosa…no…porque Ukyo-chan es tu mejor amiga. Solo tu mejor amiga…me lo has hecho saber en muchas ocasiones.

Vuelves a repetirme que si me ayudas. Sonrío con algo de vacío. Claro…al fin y al cabo.. ehh..Ranma…espera…no..no hace falta.

La situación debe ser cómica. Me coges como si tratase de un saco. Y esto a punto de reprochar..de forcejear…cuando noto un intruso en…eh…mi trasero. Una intrusa…tu mano.

Me quedo quieta y muda. Roja hasta las orejas, lo noto. Y advierto como la apartas rápidamente con unos desenfrenados "lo siento" y de no ser por lo ocurrido me hubiera reído al notar tu oreja caliente del sonrojo.

No se como hemos llegado hasta la cocina. ¿no te dije que quería ir a mi habitación?

Me sientas con tu delicadeza característica y me pides que espere mientras vas a por la comida.

El asunto de Ukyo-chan, olvidado por unos instantes, vuelve a mi cabeza. Y trago saliva dolorosamente. "había cena preparada" vuelvo a repetir.

Intento evadirme de tu mirada pero consigues hipnotizarme con ese grisáceo azulado tan sereno.

"no seas tonta"….tal y como soy debería enfadarme…debería golpearte…debería sacar mi genio a relucir. Pero tu voz ha sonado tan si supiéramos los dos de que estamos hablando sin mencionarlo. Tan solo esquivo tu mirada.

Guardas la cena preparada por Kasumi en la nevera y sirves la comida del restaurante. Mis tripas rugen recordándome el hambre que tengo….ese que por un momento había perdido.

Me comentas que últimamente no hace buen tiempo….vaya tema más trivial. Me encojo de hombros cuando me preguntas si se donde esta Nabiki…o nuestros padres…la verdad es que se marcharon temprano anunciando que no vendrían a dormir. La única persona que se ha dignado a informarnos con claridad de su viaje ha sido Kasumi.

¿Por qué negarlo?...la comida está deliciosa. Notas que balanceo la pierna magullada un poquito. ¿Qué si me duele?...bueno…la verdad es que no mucho….pero ya sabes…ordenes de los médicos…"intenta moverla siempre que puedas"…Sí…estoy bien…gracias.

Si te fuera sincera te confiaría que no esta resultando tan doloroso para mí. En un principio creí que me derrumbaría las dos primeras semanas cuando mi pierna no me respondiera….pero la verdad es que tenerte a mi lado es el mayor apoyo y la mejor ayuda…..y que demonios….me encanta que cuides de mí…aunque lo niegue siempre y te grité que se defenderme sola.

Mejor hagámoslo a mi modo…tu mantente a mi lado que me apoyaré en ti. No seas pesado…ya se que iríamos más rápido si me cogieras pero no quiero que me cargues de nuevo como un saco y que tu mano acabe "sin querer" en "cierta" zona de mi cuerpo.

Sonrío orgullosa cuando intentas balbucear algo con lo que responderme. Y aún me siento más satisfecha cuando decides evadir tu mirada al mismo tiempo que te sonrojas.

Quisiera lavarme los dientes…no hace falta ir a la planta de arriba tarugo…no hace falta que te quejes! Tan solo déjame en el cuarto de baño de esta planta…sube tú y coge mi crema y mi cepillo de dientes.

Miro en el espejo y te veo aparecer por la puerta con tu cepillo y el mio, y una crema de dientes sabor a menta.

Para asombro mío no sales del baño. Nada…ni siquiera eres capaz de entender una mirada por mi parte…¡que te vayas, Ranma!

Resoplo cuando te veo acercarte con descaro a la pila y te dispones a lavarte los dientes… a la par que yo.

De eso nada, bonito! Te arrebato la pasta de dientes con una sonrisa triunfal, claro que no esperaba tu revancha.

Pero la situación es tan, simplemente, absurda, que carcajeo al apreciar que al quitarme tú el tubito de menta te has manchado la mejilla.

Con diversión paso mi dedo índice y te mancho la nariz "sal del baño, baka" con un tono, podría decirse, cariñoso por mi parte.

Mi sonrisa se congela en el instante que me coges con fiereza por la cintura, haciéndome tambalear. Quizá el hecho de que haya abierto los ojos desmesuradamente ha sido la razón de tu arrepentimiento.

Maldita sea…no puedo controlar mi sonrojo…ni mi desconcierto evidente.

Y ni siquiera me sale la voz para llamarte cuando veo que sales apresurado por la puerta.

OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO

Llevaré, igual, más de un cuarto de hora en el cuarto de baño. ¿Cómo voy a llamarte para que me ayudes después de mi tonta conducta?...Seré…estúpida…maldita sea.

Tanto te conozco que hasta podría jurar que, muchas veces, soy yo misma la que te impide avanzar….soy yo misma la que te provoca ese miedo que se refleja en tus ojos..cuando parece que vas a besarme y ese beso queda en el aire.

Rabia es lo que siento…e impotencia de no poder andar por mi cuenta. Si pudiera, iría a mi habitación y no saldría de allí hasta mañana.

Y me temo que la bañera no sería un lugar cómodo para dormir.

Con resignación abro la puerta del baño para encontrarme contigo de frente.

"Ya me estabas asustando…pensaba que te había tragado el retrete"

Y como en tantas otras ocasiones, consigues calmar el ambiente.

Tarado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El crujir de las palomitas en tu boca me hace dirigir mi mirada hacia ti.

Estas concentrado en la televisión a la vez que alargas tu brazo hacia el centro del sofá, donde un bol de palomitas adorna la estancia y nos separa a ti y a mi.

No se que de interesante puede resultar este programa…y tu tampoco debes saberlo cuando, al cabo de unos minutos concentrado y comiendo palomitas, suspiras con algo de aplomo y susurras "vaya mierda de programa"

Entonces me miras..y vale…ya sé que me acabas de cazar observándote..Pero no deberías mostrar tu confusión en tu mirada…sabes..(Para desgracia mía) que no es la primera vez que me quedo literalmente prendida mirándote.

Y vuelves al son de tirarme palomitas. Una roza mi mejilla, la otra pasa de largo. ¿quieres jugar?

Me temo que no ha sido una buena idea coger el bol y capuzártelo por encima. "que lástima…ya no quedan palomitas" bromeo intentando mantenerme indiferente…intentando no reírme de tu aspecto…de ti…envuelto de palomitas que caen sobre el sofá.

Intento fallido. Por Kami –Sama lo que pagaría por tener la cámara de fotos de Nabiki. Deberías ver tu desconcierto...

Te acercas preguntandome si me parece gracioso…suelto otra carcajada…y otra más que se va apagando hasta quedar en una frágil sonrisa confidente y traviesa. Tus ojos azulados están tan cerca de los míos…regalándome un desafío.

Y no puedo evitarlo…alzo un poco más mi rostro…¡como puedo estar haciendo esto! Y rozo tus labios…suave…casi imperceptible…y mi pequeña sonrisa la vuelvo a esbozar para ti. Se que aunque no sea la clase de chica que gusta a los chicos, mi sonrisa te agrada…te tranquiliza…te hace brillar ese azul grisáceo de tus ojos.

En décimas de segundo se ha vuelto tu turno y acercas tu rostro más a mí. Cierro los ojos por inercia y noto tus labios contra los míos. Y no me preguntes porque… pero mi lengua ha decidido por sí sola. Recorre con lentitud tus labios que se encuentran salados y guardan un sabor gustoso, un sabor aditivo a los ya de por sí sabrosos labios tuyos.

Y siento como abres tu boca y es tu lengua la que juega con la mía. Es una adicción.

No querría parar…no podría parar de saborear tu boca.

La lentitud se vuelve impaciente y pronto me reclamas con un casi inaudito suspiro de protesta y me enciende de tal manera que no eres tú sino yo la que acelera el ritmo. Y tus manos revoltosas, que en principio estaban quietas, recorren mi cintura y mi espalda con avidez, mientras que las mías descansan sobre tus hombros, jugueteando con tu trenza.

Me recuestas sobre el sofá y abro los ojos anhelantes al no sentir ya tus labios sobre los mios.

Tu mirada es tan dulce y tan decisiva. Tan….feliz. Y apostaría porque mi mirada te responde de igual manera…porque te juro, Ranma, que sí no es así, no es porque no la sienta. No es porque no sienta felicidad en estos momentos.

Con una delicadeza inexplicable debido a la alta temperatura que siento y que "noto" como tu también sientes, me apartas el flequillo con tus manos. Y sonríes de lado para acercarte hasta mi mejilla e ir acariciándola con tu nariz hasta el principio de mi cuello.

Cierro de nuevo los ojos, disfrutando del momento…siento que tu mano vaga por mi vientre, por encima de mi camiseta y que va a parar a la falda larga que llevo, rozando mi entrepierna…y…mierda!.."Ranma, Espera" susurro algo cohibida. Intento en vano volver a bajar la falda que tu has ido subiendo hasta la altura de mis muslos.

Me miras desesperanzado, con algo de temor de haber hecho algo que no deberías.

Bajo mi mirada con ganas de llorar…¿Qué que me pasa?... No te apartas de mi, me obligas con suavidad a volver mi rostro para mirarte, y tu mirada se vuelve cristalina por un momento al notar, supongo, mis ojos vidriosos que no puedo contener por mantener igual de impasible que siempre.

"Akane" susurras mi nombre…casi parece una súplica…"¿Qué ocurre?" vuelves a preguntar.

Recorro con mi mirada mi pierna dañada….¿cómo decirte…como explicarte?

"no puedo creerlo" Ahora sí que estoy desconcertada…¿Qué no puedes creer? ..tu tono parece enfadado..Oh Ranma…no te vayas a pensar algo que no es…por favor.

Para asombro mio, vuelves a subirme la falda…pero ya no es un gesto tierno y dulce, es más bien con furia contenida. Intento volver a bajarla pero no me dejas. Estas muy serio….y sé que ya sabes lo que me pasa.

Es una tontería….y la verdad no entiendo como he arruinado un momento así por ésto…deberían darme un premio por tener el record de hundir nuestros "avances"..y sin embargo..

Deslizas tus dedos por encima de la cicatriz, que aunque pequeña para lo que podría haber sido, para mi gusto sigue siendo igual de…fea…No quisiera que para ti fuera repulsiva….repugnante.

Debe de haberme caído una lágrima porque pasas tu pulgar por mi mejilla. No es compasión lo que me brindan tus ojos….sino una pasión desenfrenada…no me preguntes porque…la cicatriz queda olvidada cuando te agachas sobre mi pierna y comienzas a besarme desde la rodilla hasta arriba…cierro los ojos….no me preguntes porque, Ranma, pero me siento realmente deseada…me siento tan linda.

De repente paras y abro los ojos extrañada. Te acercas hasta mi oído….tu susurro me hace cosquillas…me produce un placentero vértigo y una sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago. Me hace sonrojar y sonreír…me hace morderme el labio, nerviosa, mientras asiento con la cabeza.

"solo dormir" susurras besándome la mejilla. Me alzas con tus brazos…no como un saco de patatas, no, esta vez me alzas como…que cursilada por Kami-sama, como una princesa.

Apoyo mi cabeza entre el hueco de tu hombro y tu cuello y te rodeo con mis brazos. Te siento tan cercano.

Ranma, me encantará dormir contigo….me encantaría.

"que bien que hueles, Ranma" Nose si te lo he llegado a confesar…tan solo recuerdo tu sonrisa y tu excitación algo resentida en tu mirada. No me voy a dormir, Ranma…tan solo voy a reposar un momento y ya discutiremos si "solo dormir" esta noche. Lástima que me venza el sueño…lástima que se me cierren los ojitos.

**Notas de mi: Hola!!! Aquí tenéis un capitulo más largo…y espero que os guste más. No tengo tiempo para contestar los reviews que me habéis mandado..pero mil gracias a todos vosotros que me animáis a continuar…aunque el anterior capitulo no haya hecho mucha gracia!**

**Espero que recompense un poquito este relato. Espero vuestras opiniones ¿vale? Un beso enorme!**


	5. cumpleaños

La verdad es que estos dos van progresando… Con cierta satisfacción puedo apreciar como los dos niños de ocho y diez años alzan sus piernas y sus brazos. Están entrenando lo que llevo enseñándoles estas dos semanas.

Y para ser tan solo unas prácticas remuneradas no esta para nada mal.

Mi mente vaga hasta la otra noche….hasta el amanecer del domingo… donde tus gritos fueron tales que temí por un momento que me echaras de casa y no volvieras a dejarme entrar.

Fue un despertar…raro…. Porque en un principio me encontré con tu sonrisa dulce, a la que yo respondí radiante. Y al segundo; cuando dijiste que prepararías el desayuno e hiciste ademán de levantarte, me encontré con tu mirada ofendida y avergonzada, me encontré con tu pequeña pero fuerte mano sobre mi mejilla marcada debido a la bofetada ¿"quien te crees que eres?""BAKA" "¿quién te dio permiso?" "PERVERTIDO"

Y miles de insultos más que no me dejaron defenderme. ¡Tan solo te puse el pijama! Y mi mente se nubla por un momento y casi estoy seguro que porto una sonrisa de gran bobalicón…. Y es que aún me entran escalofríos de tan solo recordar tu ropa interior. Ese sujetador que en la vida pensé que resultara tan atractivo al ser de color blanco. Y esas braguitas infantiles que no me atreví muy bien a mirar solo por miedo a que pensaras lo que a la mañana siguiente pensaste….que era un "pervertido"

Suspiro cansadamente…si lo hubiera sabido…hubiera aprovechado un poquito más.

Realmente…soy un pervertido. Eh! ¿y como intentar no mirarte? Es algo superior a mis fuerzas.

Asiento cuando Rob, el pequeño, me pregunta si lo ha hecho bien. La verdad es que están progresando.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Admiro tu insistencia a la hora de cocinar. Pero…en serio Akane….por más que te esfuerces…la cocina no es lo tuyo.

La cocina ahora mismo parece un campo de batalla. Y cualquiera podría jurar que te han vencido…tal y como se encuentra tu delantal, tu carita o tu pelo.

Kasumi te ha debido de mandar a descansar por la pierna…aunque en el fondo sospecho que incluso ella asume el peligro de dejarte sola en la cocina.

Por supuesto que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a decirte nada. Claro que yo no me considero totalmente cuerdo cuando se trata de ti. A decir verdad…me encanta enfadarte. Porque ese gesto tuyo de cruzar el entrecejo; de entrecerrar peligrosamente tus ojos color café, te hace encantadora. A veces pienso que me gustan demasiado los retos.

Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que me miras algo enfadada…y eso que yo solo estaba bajo el umbral de la puerta sin decirte nada. "¿vienes a burlarte?" me preguntas con recelo. Diantres…jamás pensé que fuera tan predecible.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Si no hay que meterse con las mujeres cuando están en "sus días", mucho menos con Akane cuando parece estar en "sus días" e intentando cocinar. Batallando con los ingredientes, con la espátula, con el cazo.

Porque solo puedes conseguir que alguno de sus instrumentos acabe volando en dirección hacia ti, acompañado de un ya característico insulto suyo.

Y casi podría decirse que es rutinario el que ella intente guisar, el que yo me meta con ella, el que yo me niegue a probar sus "inventos", el que ella me mande a la mierda y el que acabemos enfadados ambos y sin hablarnos durante la comida, cena o desayuno, a elegir.

Por eso, me sorprende tanto el que ella esté tan…amigable…tan…"cariñosa" conmigo durante la comida.

Y la miro encogiéndome de hombros cuando ella me pregunta si se lo que viene pronto. ¿Qué será…. El día que nos conocimos, el aniversario de nuestra boda fallida?...Trago rápidamente mis espaguetis…cocinados por supuesto por Kasumi.

"oh Rayos, tu cumpleaños" casi grito en la mesa. "te juro que lo tenía en la cabeza, Akane"

Pero creo que por la risotada de Nabiki, por el "no hay quien pueda con él" de Kasumi y por tu mirada furibunda, acierto con que no es esa fecha.

"Es tu cumpleaños, idiota" dices de forma tajante. Y…¿mi cumpleaños?...vaya! Engullo mis tallarines deprisa y con una mueca de fastidio. Otro cumpleaños más. ¿Qué hará mi padre esta vez? ¿se me volverá a llevar de viaje? ¿me encerrará en una habitación a oscuras para que aprenda otra técnica nueva? ¿será capaz de dejar venir a mamá?

Y sin embargo a mis oídos llega algo parecido a una "fiesta de disfraces"….eih! ¿cómo que una fiesta de qué?

Miro a la única persona que no se ha puesto ya en pie para los preparativos. Akane sonríe con cierta dulzura. ¿"a que no te lo esperabas? No queríamos que fuera sorpresa porque sino, no irías disfrazado." Y se levanta…y se marcha tan contenta.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

000000000000000000000000000000000

La casa es…como decirlo…un sin fin de locuras. Si no es Shampoo la que aparece con intenciones de saber de que me voy a disfrazar, es Kodachi quien interrumpe mi entrenamiento para autoproclamarse mi pareja.

La verdad es que estaría cansado de la situación. Y sin embargo una sonrisa vengativa cubre mi rostro cuando aprecio tu mal humor. Querida, los celos no son buenos amigos de la belleza.

No podría nunca negar que eres linda…pero es ver a alguna de ellas y tu rostro, casi angelical, cambia en cuestión de segundos.

A veces me pregunto como Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyo, o tantas otras que se han sumado a la lista de intentar enredarme se atreven a pisar esta casa y montar su escándalo.

Yo no es por ser egocéntrico…pero chica, la lista se alarga cada vez más. Menos mal que aun queda algo de cordura en este mundo, y las nuevas "candidatas" como las llama Ukyo de forma despectiva no se atreven a lidiar contra ti.

Ellas prefieren más el truco de te veo en las clases e intento camelarte.

Eso no las salva de ser "unas pobre ingenuas huecas que no ven más alla de sus narices" como tu las defines.

A decir verdad…yo si que no debo ver más allá de mí. Porque todos mis compañeros me tachan de loco e incluso de chulo por no aceptar el trato con ninguna. No te quiero ni confesar cuando un día vieron a Shampoo. "este tío es marica" llegaron a decir.

Realmente…no pienso confesarles que mis ojos ya tienen dueño. Vaya cursilada…lo se…en fin. Casi mejor que no sepan mucho de ti. Porque estoy convencido de que alguno de mis amigos dejarían de serlo. En el acto. En cuanto dijeran una sola palabra sobre lo espectacular que eres.

Y yo que pensaba que tras un tiempo las cosas cambiarían. Pues no. Ellas siguen tan insistentes como siempre.

Además…no se de que me voy a disfrazar aún.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hago pasar a quien sea que haya llamado a mi puerta. Y ya se de antemano que eres tu, pequeña.

Es tu aura y tu forma de andar la que te delata.

Me confiesas que no has tenido mucho tiempo de hablar conmigo..y te juro que no puedo evitar que una sonrisa traviesa cubra mi rostro…porque sé que quieres conseguir algo..y creo saber lo que es.

"¿tú también quieres saber de que voy a ir disfrazado para ser mi acompañante?" La pregunta no es algo fuera de este mundo…es mi tono de superioridad que no he podido controlar el que hace que cruzas el entrecejo.

"creído" Sí..ya….pero era eso lo que querías decirme…¿o no?

Cierras la puerta con fuerza al salir de mi habitación. No piensas tenerme en cuenta para disfrazarte…eso me has dicho. Pero estoy casi seguro de que; de aquí a mañana, intentaras averiguarlo por tu cuenta.

Igual sí soy un poco creído después de todo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La verdad es que todos me han felicitado ya. Antes de que empezara la fiesta. Pero ninguno me hada dado ningún presente. Tampoco es que yo esperara nada. Son ellos los que me han dejado con los dientes largos permitiéndome saber que me los darán durante la fiesta.

El regalo de mi madre, sin embargo, ha venido por correo. Unas preciosas zapatillas de colores verdes adjuntas a una nota "ojala no hayas crecido mucho más, pequeño. Te quiero"

Al menos es un consuelo haber convencido a papá para que cuando de vez en cuando visitara el dojo, pudiera vernos tal y como somos. Digo…ni un panda ni Ranko. Solo papa y yo.

Suspiro pesadamente. El problema sigue presente. El agua fría es mi perdición…y casi mi salvación. Porque no puedo olvidar que gracias a mi otra forma he podido ganar en contadas ocasiones.

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta y tu voz pronunciando un "se puede?" me hacen sonreír.

¿qué me habrás preparado este año, Akane? Es tú regalo el que espero con ilusión y regocijo.

Porque se que va a ser el más emotivo de todos. Porque se que no te vas a gastar mucho dinero, pero habrás puesto todo tu empeño en él.

Te acercas con cautela. Faltan menos de dos horas para la fiesta y hay que cambiarse. Al final, a última hora, cambié de disfraz. Pero se supone que nadie ha podido adivinarlo.

Me tiendes sonrojada un pequeño paquetito mal envuelto. Me confiesas que no sabías muy bien que regalarme.

Lo abro con expectación. Un anillo plateado con una fina línea negra . Es magnífico.

"te lo puedes colgar si no quieres llevarlo en la mano…o bien lo puedes guardar….el regalo es más bien la inscripción" lo dices deprisa y atropelladamente. Tanto que incluso yo tardo más en entrecerrar mis ojos y voltear un poco el anillo.

"quizás…algún día. A.T"

Siento un escalofrío y sinceramente…ganas de llorar. Levanto apresurado mi mirada, buscando la tuya; buscándote.

Pero tu has sido más rápida y te has escabullido del cuarto. Quiero salir a buscarte. A gritarte que cuando quisieras, ya que tú has dado un gran paso.

Y sin embargo mis intentos son interrumpidos cuando escucho la voz de Shampoo abajo hablando con kasumi. "aún se está cambiando"

Encuentro en la cajita donde estaba el anillo una cadenita de plata. Y sin pensármelo dos veces, coloco el centro del anillo y ambos, sobre mi cuello.

La cadena es larga y es curioso como el anillo tiende hacia mi lado izquierdo…cerca de mi corazón que pareció haberme fallado en un primer momento, al leer esa frase con sentido. Por supuesto que algún día.

La fiesta debe estar por comenzar. Me da algo de vergüenza bajar así vestido…pero el hecho de convertirme en chica cada vez que el agua fría hace contacto con mi cuerpo me ha quitado muchos complejos. Todo es acostumbrarse.

Nada más pisar el escalón para subir al dojo ya he observado como Ukyo se acerca a la puerta y Shampoo se abre paso entre los demás invitados. Al final parece que lo que iba a ser mi disfraz sí que era conocido.

Ambas visten un traje aterciopelado, de distinto color y distintos grabados, pero que enmarcan perfectamente a unas "julietas" muy confundidas.

"esto ser una broma" oigo quejarse a Shampoo. "¿dónde estar tu disfraz de romeo?"

Ukyo es más discreta…sonríe con algo de tristeza en sus ojos y busca con la mirada a alguien, demostrando todo su reproche. ¿cómo han podido saber…? Y la respuesta llega claramente a mi mente cuando descubro a Nabiki con una sonrisa triunfante y encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad es que en lugar de ese disfraz de gata le quedaría mejor un disfraz de víbora….sabe perfectamente como atrapar a sus presas. Casi empiezo a sentir lástima por las chicas cuando mis ojos se cruzan contigo. Tú sin darte cuenta.

Estas preciosa. Y no eres otra Julieta más. De hecho..no se muy bien de que vas disfrazada. Un vestido vaporoso color añil claro con mangas anchas y elegantes. Dejando tus hombros libres de tela. Una tímida cinta blanca sobre tu frente y unos delicados pendientes largos.

Y noto como empieza a parecerme el gimnasio muy pequeño y demasiada gente. Comienza a ahogarme esta camisa blanca y tengo que sacarme la carcasa azul de caballero…porque empieza a hacer mucho calor.

"oh! Un principe azul" la voz de tu hermana mayor me hace parpadear y sonreírle con confianza. Ella va vestida de enfermera….no quiero ni imaginar al doctor cuando la vea. Ahora que ya les queda poco para casarse.

Mi duda e incertidumbre parece sopesar más que mi timidez, porque no puedo contenerme al preguntarle de que vas disfrazada.

"digamos…una ninfa" me contesta seguido de un felicidades cariño aquí tienes tu regalo que no llego muy bien a procesar porque veo como un compañero de universidad se acerca a ti con una sonrisa.

Es instintivo… no puedo controlarlo. Creo que he quedado fatal ante tu hermana que se ha debido quedar con el regalo en las manos.

Me acerco hasta donde estáis. Una carcajada tuya consigue enfadarme más.

Saludo sin mucho entusiasmo… y me parece que él también se ha dado cuenta porque se despide con un "luego si eso os veo" con un tono un poco acojonado.

Lo miro marcharse aún con la ligera molestia en la boca de mi estómago. Precisamente él….es el más cretino de toda la clase.

Cuando lo veo desaparecer entre la gente me vuelvo hacia ti con una sonrisa triunfante y al mismo tiempo desafiante. ¿vas a decirme algo?

Pero tu me miras con las cejas en alza y niegas levemente con la cabeza. ¿ni gritos, ni insultos, ni tu carita mostrando tu enfado?

¿qué ha pasado con tu oportunidad de llamarme celoso…de decirme que no tengo remedio…de que soy un animal?

Y te alejas con un suspiro.

Eh! Espera…. Esto no tendría que haber pasado así. Tu no tendrías que haberme dejado así…prácticamente con la palabra en la boca.

Niña estúpida. Idiota….quien te crees que eres. Y cuando me quiero percatar de cuanto tiempo llevo al lado de la mesa y cuento los vasos que hay cerca de mi, miro el que llevo en la mano con cierta extrañeza….¿el séptimo, ya? Por Kami- Sama! Lo bebo de trago….vivan los cubatas.

Escudriño el gimnasio. No queda ya tanta gente. Y la que se ha ido ha debido dejar los regalos en una esquina…donde aprecio que hay un montón de paquetes. Supongo que mi estado les habrá espantado…porque no recuerdo más que haber mandado prácticamente a la mierda a muchos.

Y es que verte carcajear con ese imbécil es…sin duda "el mejor" de mis regalos. Maldita estúpida.

Sonrío bobamente cuando noto unos finos brazos que me abrazan por detrás. "oh mi romeo" Es la voz de Shampoo…y no puedo ocultar mi zozobra. ¿quieres guerra, Akane?

Me vuelvo sujetando sus brazos y la acerco a mi. "que bella Julieta" estoy convencido de que me has oído…porque ya me he encargado de subir el tono cuanto he podido.

Shampoo me mira extrañada..pero es solo un instante fugaz…parece que el que le haya llamado "bella" cabe con toda su importancia.

Me dice que va a darme su regalo…que es muy personal. Asiento mientras cierro los ojos y me apoyo en la mesa. Que mareo por Kami-Sama…Tantos cubatas no pueden ser buenos.

Siento como el piso se tambalea. Me siento caer hacia atrás. Pero sé que es causa de mi estado ebrio.

Y sin embargo, cuando noto un ligero peso encima de mi, se que algo anda mal. Abro los ojos; con mucha dificultad, todo he de decirlo, y me encuentro con el cuerpo de Shampoo y con su rostro muy cerca del mío…yo tumbado en el suelo. Parece que sí que me he caído a fin de cuentas…o que aquí la despampanante chica me ha tirado.

Casi sin quererlo desvío mi mirada hacia donde, minutos…segundos antes estabas tú. Pero solo me encuentro con la cara del imbécil mirándome sin comprender.

¿dónde estas, Akane? Y de repente, por el frío que siento en todo mi cuerpo y como mis ropas mojadas se hacen de dos tallas más grandes, adivino que estas a mi lado, con una ponchera llena de agua fría….que ha sido vaciada sobre mi y sobre…oh mierda.

Me levanto asustado…bueno..asustada. Pero no hay ningún felino a mi alrededor. Parece que Shampoo, que no ha bebido tanto como yo, aún mantiene sus reflejos intactos.

Voy buscando con mi mirada algo de agua caliente mientras escucho gritos de enfado por parte de mi prometida y por parte de Shampoo.

"que mal te sienta la bebida" oigo a mi derecha. Me vuelvo hacia la que creo que es Nabiki, y noto el agua ardiendo sobre mi. Joder como quema!

Quiero decirle que esa se la guardare. Pero creo que cuando quiero empezar a hablar, ella ya se ha esfumado, porque la oigo gritar "no pasa nada…sigamos con la fiesta"

¿y como demonios pasa el tiempo? Parece que haya ocurrido en unos segundos y sin embargo, Shampoo ha vuelto a tirarse sobre mi mientras me susurra que me va a volver a dar su regalo.

¿y Akane?

Nose siquiera como he podido escabullirme de Shampoo. Pero reconozco el pasillo de la casa.

Y frente a mi, a mi preciosa prometida con ese gesto suyo tan encantador.

Te llamo…solo parezco saber decir tu nombre. Si no estuviera bebido..creo que en tu mirada vería algo de lástima.

Atino a escuchar que debería cambiarme de ropa; que esta toda empapada. Asiento fervientemente.

Y..oh no no! No te vayas pequeña. Te sujeto la muñeca y te atraigo hacia mi. Huelo tu pelo y te separo un poco para poder ver tu rostro.

No se si es la bebida…el calor que siento..tus mejillas sonrojadas….no lo se cariño…pero tengo tantas ganas de besarte!

Y sin embargo…todo ese ambiente de ensueño desaparece cuando, al acercarme a tu rostro oigo tu voz molesta "estás borracho"

Río un poco…"No" que no es por beber, Akane…que quiero besar tus labios y seguir por tu cuello. Y bajar por tu hombro hasta tu pecho. Quiero que pasen las horas mientras siento tu piel.

"que te quiero" creo que mi vocalización no es muy buena….pero suficiente para que lo hayas entendido..porque abres los ojos desmesuradamente.

Lo he conseguido…me he declarado…que fácil ha sido. Me vuelvo a acercar a tu rostro pero giras tu carita. Y solo consigo encontrarme con tu mejilla caliente debido, supongo, al sonrojo.

Bueno…tu mejilla tambien es un comienzo. Arrastro mis labios sobre tu mejilla hacia abajo…hacia el comienzo de tu cuello.

Te revuelves un poco pero no te escapas. Subo un poco hasta tu oreja y mi lengua hace su trabajo.

Y saltas como un resorte hacia atrás. Carcajeo un poco por tu forma de reaccionar. Igual que una niña asustadiza. "Buenas noches, RAnma"

Tu tono es molesto. Estas cabreada. Solo puedo sonreír bobaliconamente."Espera..no enfades"

Pero supongo, que si yo estuviera en tu lugar, también me habria ido a dormir dejándote; como tú me dejas, solo en el pasillo. Riendo sin gracia. Con un mareo insoportable. Con ganas de irme a dormir. Pero…¿podré encontrar mi habitación?

Te llamo porque no puedo creer que me hayas dejado solo. Eso no se hace. Necesito que alguien me guie hasta mi cuarto.

Suspiro con una sonrisa y puedo adivinar que estoy en la planta de abajo. Asi que cerca del pasillo tiene que estar el sofá.

Pues a buscarlo. Mañana….mañana será otro día. Ahm! Y podré ver mis regalos. Aprieto firmemente la cadena con tu anillo mientras ando sujetándome a la pared hacia el salón.

Por supuesto…..Akane Tendo…algún día.

**Notas: Hola a todo el mundo! Vaya relato más…mal escrito. Lo reconozco..no me gusta nada. Pero la idea la llevaba en mente desde hacía mucho tiempo.**

**Espero que al menos, paseis un rato agradable leyendo esto. Por cierto..digamos que la pierna de Akane va mejorando. Anda casi casi bien, ya.**

**De todos modos, el siguiente toca Akane…asi que ya haré algun comentario acerca de su pierna.**

**Queda claro que aunque este mal escrito, espero un review de vuestra parte. (aunque sea para corroborar lo que he dicho)**

**Un beso y mil gracias al que lee este fic!!!! Gracias Gracias Gracias a todos los que me dejais un review! Que me sonsacan siempre una sonrisa!!**

**Ciau!!**


End file.
